Truth or Dare-a-Rooney
by Nike1503
Summary: A game of truth or dare between Liv and Maddie that leads to some fun.


Truth or Dare-a-Rooney

"Woohoo State championships here we come." Maddie said as her and the rest of the family walked into their house.

"Yeah ha ha now that's how you do it mad dog." Pete said.

"Oh yeah we those guys didn't stand a chance, they went for a lay up and I was all "nah awe" and I stole the ball ran to our end of the court and scored the winning basket bam what." Maddie said in an extremely happy tone.

"Geez we've been hearing that story the entire car ride home can you two just shut up about it." Liv said.

"Yeah it was great seeing it but now all we are doing is hearing about this." Joey said.

"I know right let's just move on with our night and not hear about all of this." Parker said.

"Now kids Maddie's just expressing all the excitement at once even though it can be quite tedious we should just let her celebrate with her father and as the kids say "slay."" Karen said.

"Oi mom please don't ever say that again." Liv said.

"What I'm just trying to keep up with the times." Karen said. "Well anywho it's almost time for bed so why don't you all get ready for that and we can all celebrate again tomorrow."

All the kids but Maddie groaned and went to their rooms. Liv had reached theirs first and quickly changed into her pajamas,sat on her bed, and started playing on her phone. Maddie followed suit a few minutes later as she wanted to relive her victory by replaying all her baskets in her head by air dribbling her clothes and shooting them into their hamper. She then repeated the process with her shorts and quickly put on her pajamas.

"Well that was a fun game but there's no point in dwelling on the past." Maddie said.

""No point in dwelling on the past" and yet you literally told the story multiple times." Liv said.

"Sorry but hey it's no different than you telling us stories from the set of Sing it Loud." Maddie said.

"Oh I think you mean Sing it Loud." Liv sang setting her phone down on her nightstand.

"My bad but just wanted you to know." Maddie said.

"Yeah okay hey why don't we play truth or dare before we go to sleep." Liv said.

"Really truth or dare, Liv this isn't a slumber party." Maddie said.

"So what who cares we can play just the two of us." Liv said.

"Ugh fine." Maddie said. "Any special rules?"

"Just one if you refuse you must take off an article of clothing." Liv said.

"Well whatever just a few rounds." Maddie said.

"Truth or dare?" Liv asked.

"Um Truth." Maddie said.

"Okay what's the furthest you've made it with Diggie?" Liv asked.

"We've gone just as far as oral but that's about it." Maddie said. "Now Truth or dare."

"Dare." Liv said.

"I dare you to not sing anything for the rest of the night." Maddie said.

Liv sat there not knowing what to do as she always sang anytime she wanted to and now she couldn't do that for the rest of the night.

"Truth or dare." Liv said.

"Um dare." Maddie said.

"Well since you took away my singing you can't talk about basketball for the rest of the night." Liv said.

"Ugh fine mainly because I don't want to lose any clothing." Maddie whispered to herself. "Truth or dare" She said aloud.

"Truth." Liv said.

"Is there any one in school you have your eye on?" Maddie asked.

"Yes there is." Liv said." Now truth or dare."

"I'll take a second dare." Maddie said.

"I dare you to send a sexy pic to Diggie" Liv said.

"What hell no." Maddie said.

"Well since you refused you must take off a piece of clothing." Liv said.

"Shit your right what should I take off." Maddie said.

"Shirt." Liv said.

Maddie then took off her shirt revealing her white bra. and threw it on the floor.

"Truth or dare." Maddie said.

"Oh dare." Liv said.

"I dare you to send a flirty text to either Andie or Holden, the choice is yours." Maddie said.

"Okay." Liv said as she grabbed her phone from her nightstand.

"Before you type let me see to make sure that you do in fact send the text." Maddie said.

"Fine." Liv said.

Liv began typing on her phone with Maddie watching over so that she could see that Liv was actually texting and that she didn't say that she was playing a game and this was her task. Once she finished the text she sent it. The text read "I'm in my bed, you're in your bed...one of us is in the wrong place."

"There it's done now truth or dare." Liv said putting her phone back on the nightstand.

"Truth." Maddie said.

"Okay then why won't you send a pic to Diggie." Liv said.

"Because I don't want Artie getting a hold of it thinking it's you." Maddie said.

"Oh okay." Liv said. "That makes since."

"Yeah I know I'm not that stupid, now truth or dare." Maddie said.

"Truth." Liv said.

"Why did you send the text to Andie instead of Holden?" Maddie asked.

"I really don't want to answer that so what should I take off." Liv said.

"That's fine take off your shirt as well." Maddie said.

Liv then took off her shirt revealing an emerald green bra and threw her shirt on the floor next to Maddie's.

"There the shirt is off now truth or dare." Liv said.

"Dare." Maddie said.

"I dare you to...give me a lap dance." Liv said.

"Nope I'm taking off these pants." Maddie said standing up preparing to take them off.

"Woah woah woah." Liv said. "Why pants get that nasty bra off."

"What your crazy. Maddie said.

"Rules are rules." Liv said.

"Ugh fine." Maddie said.

Maddie then reached her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. She then sat back on the bed topless.

"Truth or dare." Maddie said.

"I'll take a dare." Liv said.

"Well since you were so insistent on getting me topless I dare you to suck on one of my boobs." Maddie said.

"Okay." Liv whispered to herself.

Liv then walked over to Maddie's bed and sat down on the bed, leaned into her chest and started sucking on her left boob. Liv kept on sucking and licking it until Maddie pushed her off. As Liv was walking back to her bed Maddie rubbed Liv's saliva onto her boob making it shimmer in the light. Liv then sat down and Maddie quickly stopped.

"That was fun now truth or dare." Liv said.

"Dare." Maddie said.

"Kiss me." Liv said.

Maddie then walked over and gave Liv a quick peck on the lips and went back to her bed.

"That's not what I meant." Liv said.

"Well you didn't specify now truth or dare." Maddie said.

"Truth." Liv said with slight disappointment.

"Why don't you tell me if Andie replied." Maddie said.

"She did." Liv said.

"Ooh what did she say?" Maddie asked.

"You've already maxed out your questions now truth or dare." Liv said.

"Truth." Maddie said.

"Do you have any sex toys?" Liv asked.

"Yeah I do because I steal yours." Maddie said.

"Oh so you don't own any you just steal mine." Liv said

"Yep truth or dare." Maddie said.

"Dare." Liv said.

"Well I dare you to read me Andie's response." Maddie said.

"Nope I'm not telling there are something's that even you aren't ready for." Liv said. "On a related note what am I losing."

"Pants." Maddie said.

Liv then stood up and started taking off her pants as she let them hit the floor it revealed a matching set of panties.

"Truth or dare." Liv said as she sat down.

"Dare." Maddie said.

"I dare you to pleasure yourself with me watching." Liv said.

Maddie then took off her pants and shook her head no.

"Awe cute panties." Liv said.

"Thanks I think." Maddie said. "Truth or dare."

"I believe I'll do a second dare." Liv said.

"Well since you were so upset about it I dare you to kiss me." Maddie said.

Liv then walked over to Maddie's bed and kissed her lips teasing her with her tongue until she stopped.

"What the hell was that about." Maddie said.

"Turnabout is fair play." Liv said. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Maddie said.

"I dare you to kiss my ass." Liv said.

"Liv really you are crazy." Maddie said.

"Is that a no." Liv said.

"No it isn't now stand up and turn around." Maddie said.

Liv then stood up and spun herself around. Maddie then knelt down and pulled down Liv's panties revealing her ass, she then planted a kiss on her left cheek and pulled her panties back up.

"Truth or dare." Maddie said.

"Dare." Liv said.

"I dare you to get out all your sex toys and let's fuck." Maddie said.

Liv then opened her night stand and pulled out a strap-on, a dildo, and a vibrator.

"Is that all of them." Maddie said.

"Yes it is." Liv said.

"Okay." Maddie said.

Liv then put the toys on her bed and then pulled her twin into a kiss. Liv quickly dominated the kiss and took control. Maddie then reached around and started to unhook Liv's bra. Liv then broke the kiss allowing her bra to fall once it was unhooked. Maddie then quickly pushed Liv off and guided her to Liv's bed. Liv then pushed all the toys to the side of the bed before Maddie could lay her down on it.

"Hey we brought out these toys it'd be a shame if we didn't use them." Maddie said.

Maddie then reached over and grabbed the vibrator, she then turned it on and placed it on Liv's pussy over her panties. Liv was squirming around with the vibrator buzzing on her she could feel herself getting wet. As Maddie moved the vibrator around Liv's pussy she could see the wet spot forming in her panties. After a few minutes of using the vibrator Maddie then turned it off and pulled off her panties. Liv then spread her legs apart allowing Maddie to see her glistening pussy. A smirk then appeared on Maddie's face.

"Just eat me already." Liv said.

Maddie then dove right in slowly easing her tongue on Liv's pussy lips before going all the way in. As she was eating her out Liv reached over and grabbed the dildo, Liv then preceded to lick the shaft of the dildo to mask her moans. After a few minutes of the twins doing as they were Maddie glanced up and saw Liv sucking off the dildo and stopped eating her out and took her head out of her legs.

"Liv give me that sweet cock." Maddie said.

Liv then took the dildo out of her mouth and handed it to Maddie.

"Thanks." Maddie said grabbing the soaking wet dildo from her sister's hand.

Maddie then inserted it into Liv's pussy. She started out slow and began picking up speed Liv then started moving herself up and down in the same rhythm that Maddie was going at while she was matching the pace. Liv kept moaning as the two were picking up the pace to try and either out speed or keep up with the other.

"Oh Mm...Madd...Maddie I think I'm gonna cum." Liv said keeping her sister's pace.

"Cum for your twin." Maddie said trying to get faster than Liv.

"Oh Oh...Ahhh." Liv sang as she came all over the dildo.

"Hey I said you couldn't sing for the rest of the night." Maddie said.

"I'm sorry but that's usually what I do when I cum." Liv said.

"Okay that is weird." Maddie said to herself.

"Now I believe that it's your turn." Liv said.

Liv then stood up and pushed Maddie down on the bed.

"Give me the dildo." Liv demanded.

"Fine." Maddie said handing it back to Liv.

Liv then reached over and grabbed the harness and set it up making the dildo into a strap-on. Liv then pulled Maddie's waist up to which she would now be ass up and face down. Liv then pulled down Maddie's panties to the bend in her knees.

"Now this looks sexy." Liv whispered to herself.

Liv then licked her lips gave a quick kiss to each of her ass cheeks before licking her sister all the way from back to front. Liv kept teasing Maddie with her tongue on her pussy until she felt that her pussy was nice and wet, she lined the strap-on with her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her pussy getting faster and faster trying to match Maddie's original speed but was also forcing herself to enjoy it as she may never get this opportunity again.

"Liv there's no need to go this fast." Maddie said.

Liv wasn't listening as she was going deeper and deeper into her sister's pussy with each thrust.

"Oh man Liv." Maddie moaned.

"What is it." Liv said.

"Make me cum." Maddie said.

"You got it." Liv said.

Liv kept going getting faster and faster until she got an idea, Liv then reached over and grabbed the vibrator and turned it onto the highest setting.

"What are you thinking Liv?" Maddie asked.

"Don't worry about it." Liv said over the buzzing of the vibrator.

Liv the slowed down her pace and used her free hand to spread her ass after which she put the vibrator on her ass. Maddie then felt her nerves shoot as she her body wasn't expecting that until it happened.

"Oh damn Liv this feels so good." Maddie said. "I think I'm gonna cum soon."

"Yes please do." Liv said.

Liv got her wish as seconds later Maddie came all over Liv's bed, her juices exploding out of her pussy forcing her to pass out from all the pleasure. Liv then took off the strap on, turned off the vibrator, and put them all away before crawling into bed with Maddie.

"Good night Maddie this was one fun night." Liv said as she fell asleep next to her sister.


End file.
